


Shopping List

by summerdayghost



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what world you live in, but you cannot just legally buy two ounces of human fat. And you can't just give someone a five dollar kitten budget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping List

Tim limped into the room with a small, fluffy kitten in his arms and two heavy shopping bags in his hands. He plopped onto the couch next to Zatara, "What the hell Zat?"

Zatara made grabby hands for the cat, "Gimme the kitty? And what do you mean?"

Tim handed Zatara the cat, "You told me that you were just sending me out to some shopping."

Zatara began stroking the black cat, "That is what I did."

Tim rolled his eyes, "I don't know what world you live in, but you cannot just legally buy two ounces of human fat. And you can't just give someone a five dollar kitten budget. I got everything, don't worry, but some of that stuff was unreasonable."

Kon stumbled in though the door with the color drained from his face, "You'll never guess what I just found."

"Hm?"

Kon was terrified and it showed in his voice, "One… one of the sheep at the farm was… had a slit throat and was drained of all… of all blood."

Zatara scratched behind the cat's ears, "Oh honey. Em yebo. Go get yourself a glass of water. Now."

Kon shuffled out of the room obediently.

Tim laughed when he realized Zatara was staring at him, "How else was I supposed to do it? You wanted the blood of a sheep slain on the twenty-fifth day of June and I got you the blood of a sheep slain on the twenty-fifth day of June."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of paying attention in science class back in May. My friend Olivia is very interested in witchcraft and she was telling me about how impossible some of the ingredients for the spells she really wanted to do were to get. And this was born. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
